A New begining
by lrtcluver301
Summary: Thomas and Margaret must cope with the coming of their first child.
1. Feeling strange

The afternoon was normal Margaret walked about the streets of Candleford wearily though; she had strength to push her on. Most women in a condition as she were usually to stay in their houses until such a time when their child arrived, but not Margaret she was not going to stay confined doing nothing as hours past by waiting for something to happen. She was determined to live life as normal as possible. She arrived at the Post Office in hopes of finding Thomas as she had missed him dreadfully and wished to be with him even if it was just for a few moments. She opened the door and entered into the front room. "Margaret" Dorcas greeted happily. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "A little out of kilter, But I am sure it's quite normal," Margaret replied with a slight smile. She felt a little uncomfortable and it seemed as if her feet might give out right before her.

"Is Thomas back yet?" She asked putting her hands in her waist to support herself. "No, He should arrive soon. Would you like to sit down? Minnie has some tea ready would you like to share it?" Dorcas asked sensing Margaret's anxiousness. "Yes, Thank you,"Margaret said softly as she sat down and took a deep breath as she had felt pain in her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach caressing it softly hoping the pain would go away. "Margaret, are you alright?" Dorcas asked in concern. "Quite Alright, Miss. Lane,"Margaret replied trying to seem complacent. Though at the moment she felt most miserable and could not fathom what these mysterious pains were.

The tea kettle rang. "Minnie!"Dorcas called. "I'm coming mam," The young maid replied rushing into the room. "Oh good afternoon Mrs. Brown," Minnie said cheerily. "Good afternoon Minnie," Margaret replied as Minnie rushed to prepare tea. Margaret relaxed feeling better as the pain had went away though Dorcas had noticed that she had look as white as a sheet. "Are you sure you are well Margaret? You look rather pale," Dorcas commented in concern. "Do I?"Margaret asked "Quite," Minnie replied pouring her tea. "I was feeling quite strange," Margaret replied "but I do feel much better now," She finished.

Thomas had arrived and came into the room."My dear you should be at home resting, "he said in concern. "I wouldn't dare, I wish to be around everyone else. Instead of waiting for something to happen being at home becomes rather dull, especially when one has nothing to do "Margaret replied."Anyways, I had come to be with you for a few moments,""As much as I would wish to I do have letters to sort," Thomas Replied. "Laura and I can do that, though I do think you deserve the rest of the day off," Dorcas said getting up. "Thank you Miss. Lane," Thomas replied gratefully. "Perhaps after a nap we can go for a walk I would enjoy that," Margaret said happily.

"I don't know Margaret, if you are not well," Thomas said in concern for her health as she was to soon be due."Exercise during expectancy is quite recommended. Thomas and I think it will ease her discomfort," Dorcas said from the sorting room. Thomas unsure of how Dorcas had heard their conversation turned towards the sorting room. "Sorry," Dorcas said. "The walls are thin," "It's just a suggestion,""Considering you are right most of the time I think we shall go on that walk later this afternoon," Thomas said turning towards his wife. Margaret smiled. "May I escort you home my dear?" Thomas said gallantly lending her his arm. "Gladly, My knight," She replied. Upon arriving at the house an excited Amelia Cordelia came jumping at their feet for attention. "Well Hello Girl," Thomas said bending down to pet her. Margaret smiled and headed upstairs to their bedroom. "My Dear, You must wait," Thomas called after her. "You might need some assistance," he said hurrying up to the step she was at which was almost near the end.

"I'm fine Thomas," Margaret replied. "I'm only concerned. . ." Thomas began to say. "My dear, you have taken care of me so well, but I don't need help with everything," She said kissing him lightly. "Except perhaps these last few steps," She said with a laugh. "They trouble me much," She said taking his arm. It seemed she could not admit her body was not quite the same. She got on the bed wearily and seemed to sigh in relief as she had gotten a chance to lie down. Thomas took his coat off and got in bed beside her. They looked into each other's eyes as Margaret took his hand. "I suppose I've been a little different these past few months. I hope I haven't hurt you," she said softly. "Of course not, I take no offense. I understand," He replied he could still see something was on her mind. "Thomas, I'm scared, "She said.

"Scared?" He questioned. "What if I'm not a good mother, I can't even change a nappy," Margaret said worriedly. Thomas rubbed her hand as he held it tighter. "You will be a wonderful mother," He replied. Margaret carefully nestled herself close to Thomas." you aren't the only one who is anxious," Thomas replied taking a deep breath. As he welcomed her into his embrace and rested his hand on her stomach stroking it softly. Margaret smiled her eyes were heavy and she found Thomas stroking her stomach calmed her. She put her hand on his and fell asleep.


	2. It's Time

An hour and a half had passed Margaret had awoke Thomas's hand was still on her stomach. She sat there for a while as she again felt very strange. Her stomach began to hurt like a stabbing pain it startled her as she twinged. Awakening Thomas. "My dear, Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her to sit up. "I'm not sure," Margaret replied breathing deeply through pain biting her lip so she wouldn't scream. "I think I might have had a contraction," She said the pain began to diminish and Margaret relaxed. "Should I get the Midwife?" Thomas asked concerned."If it happens again," She replied relaxing back into his arms and resting for a few minutes that was until pain overtook her and she let out a moan. "Thomas, you can get the midwife," She said sitting up whilst Thomas put some pillows behind her to support her back. "I don't think I can leave you alone," Thomas said. "I'll be alright, just go get the midwife," Margaret replied anxiously trying to catch her breath. Thomas kissed her softly. "I'll be right back, " He said as her rushed out the door and out of the house. Ruby and Pearl had been dressing their store Pearl was inside adjusting whilst Ruby from the outside told her what to do. Thomas could see them from afar.

"Miss. Pratt," Thomas said approaching Ruby. "Could you and your sister do me the favor of watching Margaret whilst I get the midwife?" He asked. "Of course," Ruby replied with a smile. And Thomas had rushed off. "What's going on Ruby? " Pearl asked coming out of the stores. "It appears Margaret is in labor, come we must go," Ruby said taking her sister's hand and running down the streets. "Ruby, What do you think you're doing! Ladies don't run. What if our skirts fly up?" Pearl exclaimed. Ruby did not pay attention to her sister for she knew that they must get there as fast as they possibly could. Margaret on the other hand was now alone. She sat in bed waiting and knowing that as soon as she had relaxed it would come again. The dreaded pain. She lay there hoping for some rest. "Margaret we've come to help are you alright?" Ruby asked as she and Pearl came upstairs. "Yes," Margaret replied. "Well no, Come sit with me please," Margaret whined. She was in dire distress and as scared as any woman having her first child would be.

She let out another moan as another contraction came up on her she began to breathe once again. They had found her lying in the bed and seeming to be in an enormous amount of pain. Ruby rushed into the room pulling up a chair by her. "Were here," She said softly as she took Margaret's hand. Margaret smiled. "Thank you, "She whispered. " I'll bring some wet cloths," Pearl said heading downstairs. "Stay with me Ruby," Margaret said as her pain dismissed. "I'm not going anywhere," Ruby replied reassuringly. "Are you excited?" Ruby asked trying to distract her. "Very," Margaret replied happily. "The bassinet is right over there I keep looking at it, it makes me feel so much stronger," She said. "I'm sure it does," Ruby replied as Pearl came in and put a wet cloth on Margaret's head. Who had at that moment let out a horrid scream. And there was a knock on the door.

"Hello," A familiar voice said from behind the door. "Come in," Ruby replied. The young midwife opened the door. June Hanes Was the Midwife who worked with Dr. Ingrams and though she had recently finished training she was well at what she did. Margaret felt most comfortable and preferred her rather than the Doctor."Breathe slowly Mrs. Brown," She said as Ruby rubbed her back. "Can someone bring some clean towels?" June said. "I shall go get them," Pearl answered. "Oh and an extra basin," She added."Keep breathing, you're doing well," June praised. As soon as things calmed down June began to check things out. "How far apart are contractions?" She asked. "About three minutes now I think," Margaret replied. "Alright," June replied pulling an instrument out of her bag and putting it on Margaret's stomach. She put it to her ear. "She smiled. " Baby is doing just fine. Now shall we check you?" She asked.


	3. Husband in the labor room?

Meanwhile downstairs and Pearl had put on some tea. And Thomas of course was a nervous wreck, pacing the floor and Amelia Cordelia followed his every move, which did paint quite an amusing picture. "Keep it together! Really Thomas you're going the wear the floor away to the foundation," Pearl said harshly. Though her comment did not help. He was as nervous as ever Margaret's screams didn't help it any. In the room Margaret lay on the bed absolutely miserable. She wished it would soon end as she was not sure if she could keep doing it, but looking at the bassinet again gave her a bit of hope. "You're doing just fine Mrs. Brown only four more centimeters," June said encouragingly. Margaret gave a weak smile. "Where's Thomas?" She asked. "He's downstairs, wearing the floor down," Pearl said most disapprovingly. Ruby laughed. "I could only imagine how that looks," She said. "Please June, will you bring him upstairs, just for a minute," Margaret pleaded.

"I don't know, do you think that in the case I do it will give you a bit of willpower?" June asked. "Yes," Margaret replied squeezing Ruby's hand due to another pain. "Alright, Miss. Pratt, bring him up please," June instructed as Pearl rolled her eyes in such disapproval that she thought about how improper such a thing was the whole way down stairs. "Your wife wishes to see you," She said sourly. "Of course yes," Thomas replied. As they both came upstairs. "I don't think I've ever heard of a husband in the labor room," Ruby said to June. "It's been done, but mostly just for a few minutes a few of my patients have had the same request I suppose it's just a little need of reassurance," June replied replacing Margaret's cloth. She clutched the edge of the bed with a moan. "June, I . . ." She breathed deeply. "I don't know if I can do this," She said in tears. A knock came upon the door.

"May we come in?" Pearl asked. "In a moment," June said. "Yes. You can," June replied. "It's . . . It's too much," Margaret replied. " Margaret, You're doing well , and soon you shall have a beautiful baby to show for this," Ruby said comfortingly as Margaret cried through her pain. "Breathe Mrs. Brown," She instructed as they worked through it and Margaret let out another cry. "Relax," June said. "Relax," She though her kind words didn't really calm her much. "Perhaps we should bring Thomas in now, It might help her," Ruby whispered. "Yes, I think you may be right," June replied. "You may come in now," June said. The door opened slowly as Thomas came in and Pearl followed. "Look who's here," June said with a smile. Margaret was lying in bed in a state of tears. She breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. "Thomas," She said trying to take a hold of herself. Ruby got up and switched places with him. "My dear," Rubbing her back most comfortingly. Almost immediately she had calmed and could work with the pain.

"I told you," Ruby whispered to June as they both chuckled. "You're going to be alright," He whispered. Margaret smiled and turned herself into a more comfortable position. Thomas took her hand. He didn't know why he was so calm. Though inside he was also quite nervous, but he wouldn't let it get to him. It was as if all thought of anxiety was gone. That was until the next contraction came and this time Margaret had let out a small scream. "Nurse, is the pain supposed to be so severe?" Thomas asked as Margaret almost squeezed the life out of his hand. "Yes, it's quite normal there is nothing to be concerned about," June replied. "Is there anything you can give her for it?" Thomas asked. "I'm afraid not, but women as delicate as she have done this before and made it through," June replied. "May I stay?" He asked. "Only for a few moments. I'm afraid the latter part may be more intense," June replied. "Thomas," Margaret said weakly. "Yes, My dear," Thomas replied. "I'm so happy you're here, "She said with a smile. " I will be, even when I'm downstairs. I'll be with you in spirit," He replied kissing her softly. Margaret smiled. And with that came another pain of much severity. "I'm afraid Mr. Brown you must go it's almost time," June said. "I love you," He told Margaret as she in great pain tried to slow her breath. "I love you too," She replied as he let go of her hand and left the room.


End file.
